


We're Still Here!

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Mystery, Other characters mention, Some Humor, Unrequited Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: After dying and coming back to life as a zombie, wasn't exactly on Aya's to do list.





	We're Still Here!

Groaning the young girl shakily got up from the ground and not before long, she fell back to the ground. It's almost like she never used her legs in years. It was dark and she had a hard time seeing where she was. She got up once more and this time, using the wall as support. Several minutes has passed before she retaught herself how to walk. 

"Anyone is in here?" She said out loud and hear nothing, but silent greeted her. Turning her head around the area and finally located a door. She quietly walked over there and down the hall, looking for someone. During her journey, she realized she had no idea who she was. All she remembered her name being "Aya". Aya was growing more and more concerned until she heard a groan coming from behind one of the doors. Realizing it could be someone in danger, she quickly opened it and yelled "Are you alright?!" 

The groaning noises stopped once the girl entered. Aya looked around until she tripped onto something. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized before long, she felt a hand grab onto her feet. Surprised , she turned around to see what is was. She screamed and kicked it away from her. Suddenly she realized she was surrounded by zombies! Poor Aya looked around for any weapons she could use to defend herself. Luckily for her, mercy was on her side once she found a knife. 

What was a knife doing there? She had no idea and now isn't the time to think logically. Surviving is more important right now! Swinging the weapon in hand at her foe. She jammed the knife into the zombie's skull and pushed it into the others. In return, they recoiled in pain and the girl used this opportunity to her advantage. Not long, she could see the front door. Freedom at least! Or that's what the pink haired girl thought. 

Suddenly! She was tackled to the ground! Aya gasped as she felt a body pressed against her own. She opened her eyes and saw it was one of the zombies from before! Thinking quickly, she slammed her head against the zombie's and pushed it from her as she made a run for it. Once she ran outside, she saw fences surrounding the perimeter and didn't have time to think once she heard a familiar groan. Not having a choice, she grabbed onto one of the poles and climbed up until she was able to jump over the barrier.

_Running...._

_And.._

_Running..._

The girl couldn't stop no matter what. Once she was far away from the house, she finally stopped and placed her hands against something, taking deep breaths. "Shouldn't you be home young lady?" A male voice spoke, startling the teen. It was a police officer. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright? Do you need a ride home?" 

Aya was finally calm down enough for her to speak. "I need help!" She explains and the officer looks at her in concerned. He backed away and said this "Tell me what happened when we reached to my car" Aya finally looked up and smiled at him, but unfortunately for her. The officer screamed as he quickly pulled out his gun "Z-Zombie?!!" 

Aya was confused and walked closer to him. That was a bad move on her part. The officer shot her... She felt fear building up as she fell to the ground face down. Soon after, she lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> First story of 2019 , at least on this site.
> 
> Got around to doing this after watching Zombieland Saga and gaining some encouragement from my friends. 
> 
> So expect more Zombiesland Saga fanfics in the future!


End file.
